


Dewey's Night Dew. Ask time

by Elizaveta_Kiselyova



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dewey's logic is off the scale., Gen, Humor, I love experimenting with fandoms., Questions to the characters of Duck Tales., show Dewey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Kiselyova/pseuds/Elizaveta_Kiselyova
Summary: I decided to arrange an interview with the entire DTcharacter .Questions should be asked from the main presenter.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. The conditions of the interview

So, we are broadcasting live from the McDuck estate! Dewey announced, sitting down at his favorite table in front of the camera. —Today, as you all know, I want to arrange an interview for everyone and even for some villains! But now I will begin with the conditions — " he gravely picked up the newspaper, put on his glasses, and, clearing his throat, began to read.:  
“1., you need to put “kudos”  
«2. you need to leave a comment with questions for a certain character.(which you will choose).  
“3. There should be five or more questions.”

That's all, however, if there are questions, the answers will be next Saturday.»say Dewey."And now..." Dewey pulled out a box from under the table with all sorts of nonsense like: matches, Minnie-monocle, a car on the control panel, etc., etc.—We will create...  
But suddenly the light went out.  
"Hey! Who turned off the light?  
"Me!" said Louis sleepily, standing by the light switch. Go to sleep...duckling snatched his blanket from the rack that Dewey was using as a curtain.  
"But ... But."... What about the show?.. Live broadcast?.. Drama. Ah. Ah and okay.  
Dewey turned off the camera.  
—I'll see you soon, camera."


	2. Lena de Spell

And we're back on the air from McDuck manor! Dewey showed a photo of a camera playing with a yo-yo, and a second photo of his toy hitting him in the eyes.  
"Today we will ask Lena De Spell!» Dewey pointed to a row of shadowy teenagers. "Hi, Lena, today we will conduct an interview with your participation!"

"Wait, I thought we were going to make a call," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that too. But later."

"Okay, who's asking?"

"From the guest of Our own archive," Dewey replied, opening the envelope with questions."Are you ready? "

"Yes, if there is a call after that »

"Oh, okay, okay, you'll have a challenge!"

"This is fed up," Dewey thought to himself, and began to read: "what was it like to be a shadow?"

"You know, it was very ... very.. strange. Especially when you realize that you are a shadow, not a duck. Lena answered.

Her face immediately took on a bright shade of sadness and sadness: "I wanted to hug Webbigail or at least touch her, you know? I couldn't step into the real world. But, you know, now that I'm a real duck, - Lena smiled. "I don't worry about it anymore.

"I understand ... But we must continue. "Your favorite song" feathered? »

"I have a lot of them," Lena replied.

"Choose one of them," Dewey said, "This reader is asking for one."

"Then ... Ah, this song" Cool France! " is a really cool song! Which one do you like, Dewey? "she asked.

"I like it too," he replied.

Let's hear it now? Lena suggested it.

"I would like him to start, but there are still questions. "

Regret. All right, go on.

"Don't you call me turbo? "

"No," Lena said.

"Hey, why not? Dewey frowned.

"Because you're Dewey, not Turbo."

"But I could be Turbo, you know?"

"So why aren't you Turbo? "

"Because I'm Dewey, not Turbo!"

"You have already answered your question!"

"But it's all because of uncle Donald!"

"And I can handle it?"

"Just call me Turbo! "

Lena took a deep breath and said, okay, okay, I'll call you Turbo. Satisfied?"

"Very "

Dewey smiled triumphantly and asked the next question.

"Do you like your new family? "

Yes, everything suits me personally, " Lena replied.

"You don't even care that your parents..." Dewey's voice dropped to a whisper. "Gay?"

"Parents don't come out, Dewey," Lena replied with a shrug.

"Yes, I'm familiar with that," Dewey sighed.

"Still a lot of questions? "

"Last left" are You in love with Webby?"

Dewey blew out his cheeks because he was going to laugh.

"Why? "This question was very confusing to Lena. Why did you take everything?» She blushed.

«Lena ... Lesbiana!» Dewey laughed.

Lena hissed and got up from the sofa. "You're dead, Dufford!"

She threw a pillow at him, but Dewey hid his beak behind the door.


End file.
